The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Mandevilla that originated from self-pollination of Mandevilla.times.`Alice du Pont` (unpatented). Mandevilla.times.`Alice du Pont` is a hybrid from a cross of [M. splendens.times. (unknown species)].times.M. splendens according to Bailey (see references). Pollinations were made by the inventor in a greenhouse at Gem Ornamentals Inc. in Tavares, Fla., in 1995. The new variety is a tender perennial that will freeze at temperatures of 32.degree. F. or below. This new variety was selected for further evaluation because it had bright red flower color and large flower size. The new variety has been reproduced by asexual propagation (cuttings) near Tavares, Fla. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant establishing this hybrid as reproducible and true to type.
This new variety is unlike any Mandevilla commercially available nor like those described by Graf or Bailey (see references) as evidenced by the following unique combinations of characteristics:
1. Bright red flowers -large funnelform to trumpet-shaped bright red flowers with slightly diamond-shaped corolla lobes, opening deep pink and darkening to red within 1-2 days after anthesis and remaining on the plant an additional 3-4 days. White blotchy pattern irregular but occurring on all corolla lobes.
2. Elliptical -ovate shaped, leathery, dark green and evergreen leaves, measuring 7.7 to 12.0 cm. in length and 4.2 to 5.7 cm. in width.